1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal working machine with a movable tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large scale milling, boring, and electrical discharge machinery is used when working on large metal workpieces. One example of a large scale metal working machine is a vertical milling or boring machine.
Metal working generally requires great precision and this is difficult to achieve with the heavy machinery required to work large metal workpieces.
This invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of known metal working machines.